Appassionata english
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: A little encounter between Minerva and Severus.... MM/SS PWP Oneshot


_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. If I did, life would be much more interesting...

**A/N: **Hi Nicole. Thanks for proofreading! I really appreciate your help!

* * *

**APPASSIONATA**

Lost in memory Snape gazed at the chaos on the floor.  
Beside his desk there were scattered quills and parchment rolls laying in a wild mess, a smashed ink-pot, its contents a dark pool, spreading slowly across the parchment, doing nothing to improve the disorder.  
Nevertheless he smiled at the sight.

It was McGonagall's fault.

She had burst into his office – as usual - unannounced to give him a dressing-down, because he had dared to insult one of her favourite Gryffindors. She stood in front of him like an aggressive tigress and he had enjoyed provoking her. One word led to another and then - then it suddenly had happened…

With her hands challenging pressed into her hips she had stood before him, her head held high, her eyes gleaming.  
Her use of sarcasm in an attempt to provoke him attracted him. Suddenly he desired her so urgently that it was already painfully. Not for the first time Snape was glad that his long robe hid his condition so reliably.

However, McGonagall seemed to notice something. She gave him a questioning look; his usual pale face had a soft red gleam and stirred by a sudden concern she touched him gently at his shoulder.

"Severus? Are you all right?"  
"Stupid question", he stated curtly as was his usual manner. "Why should anything not be all right?"

"You look a bit strange", she insisted and stepped closer to him.

Her hand on his shoulder felt warm and sent heat waves through his body which he tried to ignore.  
Involuntarily he clenched his fists.

She noticed.

"Great Scott, Severus! Stop being pig-headed! Even a blind person could see that something is wrong with you."

"Minerva, it really would be better if you left now", he answered icily and moved his hand to the door.

"I don't give a damn what you say", she replied just as fiercely. "I won't go until you have told me what on earth is wrong with you!"

Instead of answering her he grabbed her roughly on her shoulders, bowed down to her and pressed his mouth hard against her hers.

When he backed off he halfway expected that she would dress him down again like the schoolboy he once was; that she would flinch back frightened or disgusted, but none of that happened.

Instead she looked at him and murmured:  
"I see."

His lust had been stirred up by this kiss and parchment rolls and quills fell down when he lifted her on his desk. An ink-pot crashed to the ground, he didn't pay attention to it.

He ran his hand along her maidenly slim leg, reached the border of her hold-ups, and touched her warm soft skin.

Again he captured her mouth, their tongues fought greedily, while his hands freed her impetuously from her pants.

He wanted her, wanted her entirely, wanted to see her, taste her, smell her, wanted everything.

His hands moved to her breasts, unbuttoned her robe and lifted her breasts out of their laced prison. Her skin shimmered milky white and her partial nakedness made him almost mad.  
He had to taste those stiff rosy buds; he needed to know how they felt on his lips, on his tongue.

Minerva arched against his mouth; her hands clawing to the desktop, an aroused moan escaped her. She looked at him with lust-clouded eyes.

He couldn't wait any longer nor could she, judging from her reaction.  
Readily she opened her thighs and with one thrust he was in her, plunged his adamant length into her wet heat and then paused motionless for a moment.

Minerva wrapped her legs around him, pressed herself against him, drawing him deeper into her.

He started moving in her, took her with such wild and hard thrusts that it almost equaled rape. She writhed under him, arched against him, asked for more.

Eventually she came with long husky moan and hid her face at Severus' shoulder. He smelled of wood smoke, herbs and something indefinable which was simply, typically Snape.

The rhythmic clamping of her walls around him was everything he needed and he released into her with a vehemence which surprised him.

For a moment he rested motionless on her, covered his face at her breasts; Minerva was reluctant to move and to destroy this strange and unusual intimacy.

With a soft smile she realised that his orgasm hadn't lessened the hardness of his tail and even though her lap still burned from his heavy pushes she started to move softly around him.

Surprised he lifted his head and looked at her. With a tender gesture she stroked his wet dark hair from his forehead and smiled.

"If you would move a bit softer this time I would be very grateful", she said smiling and ran her hand caressingly over his cheek.

"Then you are not angry with me that I attacked you like this?" he asked hesitantly.

"No. Besides, it takes two for such a thing, my dear. It is not as if you had raped me. But I'll be angry if you suddenly get up and leave me."

Smiling and with shining eyes he looked down at her and Minerva found that he suddenly looked boyish and very loveable.

"You really should smile more often", she murmured, "It really suits you."

"Normally I have little reason to smile", he countered dryly and pulled her closer.

"But now you have?" she teased gently.

"Would you prefer it if I cried? I see no reason for that now", he replied and moved slowly in her.

"Well, surely it is enough to make you weep if you have to be satisfied with an old bag like me to cover your costs." A light breath of self-mockery resonated in her voice.

"What do you mean‚ have to be satisfied'? ", he replied and pushed harder in her, "I cannot complain at all."

"Tut tut", she clicked her tongue and matched his speed. "You're every day surrounded by beautiful young girls. I cannot imagine that it leaves you cold."

Indignantly he looked down at her and paused.

"What should I think of them? You can't honestly believe that I'd prefer such immature gooses to a woman like you?"

"Thanks a lot for your compliment", it came back mockingly from McGonagall and she looked at him with sparkling eyes. "You can move again now", she then suggested and bucked her hips against him, "I was just starting to like it."

"Then I would suggest that you stop distracting me with irrelevant conversation", he replied and closed her mouth with a kiss.

"At last", she sighed when he released her mouth.

"You really do have to have the final say, don't you?" he complained.

"You could make me short of breath", she proposed with an enigmatic smile, and led one of his hand to her breast and arched against him.

"Minx", he murmured; what earned him a teasingly slap. "Just wait!"

He took her by her wrists, lifted her arms above her head and pressed her at the desktop with his full weight while he moved provocatively slowly in her.

"Much better", she noted, now shorter of breath and replied to his thrusts, "but it wouldn't hurt if you moved a bit faster."

"Alas, not slowly after all? ", he asked ironically and moved a bit faster.

"Forget what I said before. Just take me! Please!"

Against her expectations it aroused her tremendously to be at his mercy; to lay helplessly under him and surrender to him.

With an indefinable expression he looked down on her, and then he released her hands, grasped her hips tight and with every thrust he pushed deeper and harder into her.

"Harder! Faster", she commanded.

"Who knew?" he panted.

"Knew what", she snapped in retort.

"That you are such a voracious woman!"

Now he hammered with all his strength into her, drove them both towards the abyss and few moments later they were overrun both by their climax.

Sweat-damp and breathless they remained lying entwined with each other, and then Minerva unwound her legs from about his waist and felt with silent regret that his excitation had finally slipped out of her. She cut a grimace. Snape noted it.

"It must have been quite uncomfortable for you", he said contritely. "Next time we should make sure we have a more comfy place."

"Next time?" she asked. "What makes you think there will be a 'next time'?"

"Well", he started, hesitating "I just thought…"

"Severus, you are an idiot", Minerva answered, "Do you honestly believe that I go about daily savaging whichever colleagues is within my grasp."

"Well, why not? Who did you skip? Right, Albus should have sent surrendered such thoughts to retirement, but…"

She boxed him in his ribs and he flinched at her blows.

"Don't carry it to extremes, Mr. Snape!"

"Right", he sighed and unwillingly he rose from her. He took her hand and helped her from his desk. In silence they brought their clothes back to their normal state; during which they refused to look at each other.

Eventually Minerva started laughing.  
"This is so silly", she giggled.

Snape looked at her blankly.  
"What is silly?"

"Us. The way we're standing here and glancing at each other from the corner of the eyes as if we have done something naughty! I think we're old and sensible enough to deal with it. "

She smoothened her robe which was now in its usual immaculate condition; stepped closer to him, cupped his face with her hands and kissed him lovingly on the lips.  
"Thank you, Severus, for a very – interesting and passionate afternoon."

She abandoned her colleague and left the room.

Snape remained at his desk and looked at the chaos on the floor…

**End**


End file.
